


You Are Everything

by SquigglySky



Series: Songs For Us [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, band au, the Inquisition is a bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 08:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6044713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquigglySky/pseuds/SquigglySky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian joins his band in the teams new bar, the Inquisition. The Inquisitor, Ghale has a few things to say about what the two of them are.</p><p>Dorian get's a surprise and he likes it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are Everything

**Author's Note:**

> I just, SONG AU'S HNNNG  
> The song is My Everything, by Owl City
> 
> Also, this is just so much me lol Dorian is so precious

Dorian eyed the sign worriedly. It seemed no one else noticed, or cared it was hanging from only one chain, the last one. Still, it seemed to be a pretty popular hang out these days. The shots were good at the Inquisition, he’d been told. But no, the silver bullets wasn’t what he was here for. Eventually he got past that strict guard, a woman with a mean glare that shone just like the scar along her cheek in the light from the bar. Tevinters weren’t much welcome still, but Dorian wore his nationalist just like he wore his family’s pride. On the sleeve to slap someone with should he need to.

The bar wasn’t overly crowded at the moment, he figured, since the bartender, a dwarf, actually looked a little bored. The guitarist, a young elf with a crazy haircut was grinning at the vocalist, saying something that was drowned out by the sudden, eager mumbling that rose from the crowd. Sera didn’t seem to care, if the way she grinned at laughed at the male elf righting the microphone. Dorian’s eyes flew over to the drummer, a Qunari twice the size of anyone else in the room. The Iron Bull, ridiculous name, but he was one hell of a drummer. The mage shook his head amusedly as he started navigating the crowd. Someone yelled to start already and the vocalist grinned, shaking his head until he spotted Dorian.

“Get your ass up here, Dorian.” He rolled his eyes, but complied.

“You could’ve told me we were doing a gig, amatus,” Dorian told him and the elf grinned widely. Holding a hand out for him. Unlike what people thought, Ghale Lavellan, dubbed the Inquisitor since the last gig, was really strong, something Dorian very much liked. He got up there, much to quite a few people booing at him. Both Sera and Ghale looked ready to do something about it but Dorian waved them off.

“Wouldn’t have been a surprise otherwise.” Ghale snickered as Blackwall, their bass entered. “Besides, this is our new place. We’ll only do gig’s here now,” Ghale told him.

“Really? This run out wreck of a bar?” Dorian fired back, amused when he caught the head of security huffing in indignation.

“Don’t worry, Leliana and Josephine are working on it.”

“Hey, it ain’t so bad. Got some real potential here,” Bull called over, smirking. Dorian scoffed and turned to the keyboard waiting for him.

“Fine, but at the very least tell me what songs you’re playing tonight,” the mage looked over at the elven vocalist, who smirked, all secretive.

“You’ve learned the notes?”

“Of course, amatus. I’m not an amateur, still-”

“It’s a surprise, come on.” Ghale turned to the microphone addressing the now eagerly awaiting crowd as Dorian huffed, turning his keyboard on, checking it’s tangents for perfect sound and when Ghale looked around, at them all, he gave him a thumbs up, while Sera yelled and Bull raised a hand and Blackwall said something that got lost over the chanting of the crowd.

“Alright, let’s go!” Ghale yelled and Dorian’s fingers danced across the keyboard. He knew the notes so easily, could probably do them in his sleep. The previous gig had been his first and then it had been a few months and once he’d gotten the music sheet he was all over it, practising every day even though he’d probably only need to do it the day before today.

“When my hope is lost and my strength is gone, I run to you and you alone.” Dorian nearly missed a note, glancing over at Ghale, who was looking straight at him. His heart nearly shot up into his throat. They’d been having something, he wasn’t quite sure what, but Dorian knew he’d leapt into it with his heart at his fingertips and well… he hadn’t expected this. Hadn’t expected to be accepted, or even cared for.

“When I can’t get up and I can't go on, I run to you and you alone.” Dorian was in love, had probably been from the first moment he and Ghale had made out under the climbing trellis in the gardens of the Winter Palace. And this, whatever it was. It couldn’t be. Could it?

“‘Cause you’re my light in the dark, and I sing with all of my heart,” Ghale sang, glancing at the crowd, then right back at him and for a moment, that was all Dorian needed before the elf looked right back at the crowd. “Hallelujah, My almighty God divine. Hallelujah, I am yours and you are mine. This is all I know how to say. Hallelujah, Hallelujah. You’re my everything.” Ghale loved him, a Tevinter mage, a pianist who’d run away from an ultimately abusive and dead life.

“When I’m plagued with pain and filled with fear, I run to you and you alone.” Ghale glanced at him and smiled, softly. Yes, Ghale loved him, as much as Dorian did and the mage wasn’t really doing anything, his fingers moved, out of reflex, sure, but his mind, his ears, his eyes, it was all on Ghale. All on the man that had taken his heart, held it close to his chest and run with it.

“When my days are few and death is near, I run to you and you alone. ‘Cause you’re my light in the dark. And I sing with all of my heart. Hallelujah, my almighty God divine. Hallelujah, I am yours and you are mine. This is all I know how to say. Hallelujah, Hallelujah,” Ghale’s lips twitched, soon stretching into a wide smile as his eyes fell closed. How he looked so divine under the smoky lights of a bar, Dorian didn’t know but he cherished and loved every second of it.

“When trouble comes and goes and when the cold wind blows, I lift my hands up, I lift my hands up. When sorrow knocks me down and you pick me off the ground, I lift my hands up, I lift my hands up. And I sing.” Soon the song would end, he just knew it, but deep down, Dorian prayed it never would.

“Hallelujah, my almighty God divine. Hallelujah, I am yours and you are mine. This is all I know how to say. Hallelujah, by the grace of God above. Hallelujah, I’ll shine a light ‘cause I am loved. This is all I know I will say. Hallelujah, Hallelujah. This is all I know how to say.” The elf took a deep breath, suddenly and held tightly to the microphone. “Hallelujah, Hallelujah. You're my everything,” he sang, finally turning back to Dorian, once more and they locked eyes.

“Ohh Ohh, you're my everything,” the elf finally finished and the song came to an end. The world came rushing back, accompanied by the crowd cheering, Sera and Bull yelling in the background. But all Dorian could focus on was Ghale. Beautiful, strong Ghale, who’d all but eagerly taken his heart and returned it with ten times the force.

“I…” Dorian’s mouth was so fucking dry. Ghale smiled at him, meeting him halfway, fingers dancing lightly up his arm and he laughed. Dorian smiled back, dragging the elf into a hug. “Did… did you mean…” he mumbled and Ghale didn’t even miss a beat.

“Yes, yes I do, Dorian. Ar lath ma, vhenan,” Ghale breathed in a language long lost to most, but every word was godsent to Dorian.

“I think- I think the same. Maker I think the same of you, amatus.” Dorian never knew he had it in him to say it, but he did and Ghale relaxed into the hug. It wasn’t Dorian being Ghale’s everything. No.

They were each other’s everything.

**Author's Note:**

> \\(^q^)/


End file.
